


The Spark of Adoration

by neverananghel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: #jongdaesblondhairappreciationsquad, I am evil, Jongdae is fvcking blonde, M/M, XiuChen - Freeform, almost pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverananghel/pseuds/neverananghel
Summary: Jongdae comes home from the salon with blond hair and Minseok just lost it.





	The Spark of Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST CAN’T WITH JONGDAE’S BLOND HAIR I’M SO SORRY FOR THIS LAKSDLAJDFLASJD
> 
> Title from the poem of Christy Anne Martine.

With their comeback so close, it’s very rare for any of the members to have down time—a time where they can just lounge in the dorm without any worries of being whisked to somewhere.

 

Exactly what Minseok is currently doing.

 

Forgoing a top, his toned chest and abdominal muscles on display, not caring a bit about his lack of proper attire. Only him, Sehun and Joonmyeon—who are locked inside their room doing God knows what (he doesn’t particularly want to know lest he needs to bleach his eyes and brain)—are the people in the dorm. The others are busy practicing or dyeing their hair a gazillion colors at the salon.

 

Not particularly interested anything, he lies on the couch, flipping channels on the TV, looking for something that he can watch to make the time pass.

 

He’s about to give up and just turn off the TV when he hears someone punching the code to their door. He perks up from his lying position, looking towards the doorway to see who came in.

 

There’s some shuffling that sounds like removing of shoes and placing it on the rock, then a voice says, “I’m home!”

 

“Jongdae,” Minseok says to himself.

 

He completely sits up, waiting for Jongdae to come into the living room to greet him. When he spots the silhouette of a person, he starts, “Welcome ho—”

 

Minseok stops. In the entrance of the living room is Jongdae, his cap previously in his head now in his hands, and his hair—oh my god, his hair—is _fucking blond._

 

He gulps and stares intensely at the now lightly colored mop of hair atop his boyfriend’s head. _It looks so, so, so, so good._ The way the blond blends with Jongdae’s features beautifully makes Minseok lose his mind that he can’t help but stare and let the arousal pool in his stomach.

 

He sees Jongdae’s lips moving, saying words that Minseok can’t hear. He’s deaf to his surroundings, his whole being only focused on the blond locks on Jongdae. The only thing on the elder’s mind is to simultaneously punch and kiss the stylist who decided to dye his boyfriend’s hair with its current color. (Seriously, it’s illegal for someone to look that hot.)

 

“Hyung? Hyung? Hyung!”

 

Minseok snaps back to reality when he sees Jongdae waving his hands in front of the elder’s face. He flushes, “I’m sorry, what?”

 

Jongdae smiles bashfully, ruffling his hair, and Minseok’s vision tunnels at how the bleached strands move softly against the younger’s fingers. SM must want the elder to go insane with just how hot Jongdae looks.

 

Somewhere in the background, he hears his boyfriend muffled voice saying, “Hyung, you’ve been staring at my hair ever since I came in. The fans—uhm—they really wanted it so I had it bleached. Is it that ba—mph!”

 

Minseok just _lost it._

 

It’s like he moves on instinct, his mind and body functioning primarily on his desire. Minseok smashes his lips against Jongdae’s, the younger male stilling from shock at first but after a few more hard nips on his bottom lip from the elder, he parts his mouth.

 

Minseok’s tongue pushes in forcefully, intrusively, not caring whether his boyfriend is responding. His whole body aches, the comfortable ember of his desire, usually calm, was fed by oil burning brighter than before. He grasps a handful of that _fucking bleached_ hair of Jongdae and pulls, separating their locked lips, enough for the younger to gather enough air and produce a high-pitched and erotic moan.

 

The couple exchange breathless pants, Minseok carding his fingers softly through Jongdae’s hair, enjoying the way the strands twirl around his digits and the way the color shines brightly against his pale skin.

 

Jongdae laughs softly, “Hyu—hyung. That was intense. You just jumped on me.”

 

At this, the elder blushes, but doesn’t bother with stopping with his actions and moving away from his boyfriend. He’s so mesmerized with the blond that even now that he’s a little calm; it still occupies most of his attention. Minseok chuckles, too, albeit with a hint of shyness, “I just—your hair. It—it—it looks _so good._ I couldn’t help myself.”

 

The younger pecks the corner of Minseok’s lips, “I noticed.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Entertained by the chastised act his boyfriend is presenting, he kisses Minseok again, this time less chaste, more sinful, and deeper, his arms encircling the elder’s waist, the hold tight and possessive.

 

Minseok’s eyes widen, his embarrassment turning into confusion. He tries to escape his boyfriend’s hold, but he isn’t really putting that much effort, enjoying their closeness, so he lets his arms hang limply by his side.

 

Jongdae snorts at the elder’s actions, tightening his hold on his boyfriend’s waist. “Hmmmm—you don’t have to apologize, hyung.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It doesn’t mean that,” Jongdae leans closer to the elder, their lips mere centimeters apart that their breaths mingle with each other, the younger licking his lips sinfully, his eyes trained on Minseok’s ones, “I didn’t want it.”

 

Jongdae closes the gap between them and kisses his boyfriend impatiently, their tongues battling for dominance until the younger surrenders and lets Minseok’s tongue invade his mouth. He moans loudly when the elder’s hands, laying limply by his sides before, are now groping his ass, kneading them. He can’t help but think that it’s so easy for Minseok to _dominate_ him.

 

Minseok breathes in his ear, “What do you want, hmm?”

 

Jongdae is _weak._ His whole body shivers with the way the warm air from his boyfriend’s mouth hits the shell of his ear, combined with the way the elder continuously fondles his ass.

 

But to Minseok’s question, there will always be only one answer, “ _You.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Am I so evil not to write what happened after? YES. ~~(Or I just need to be persuaded)~~
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! And if you want to scream at me, SCREAM AT ME ON [TWITTER](https://www.twitter.com/cheonsassime) AND I’LL SCREAM RIGHT BACK
> 
> PS: If you liked this story, buy me a coffee!  
> [ko-fi.com/neverananghel](https://ko-fi.com/neverananghel/)


End file.
